warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lostkit
Lostkit is an athletically built, lanky chocolate mottled and dappled tom with heterochromatic blue and brown eyes. Description Appearance :DRAFT Rich chocolate coat, short and glossy fur, very thick and dense, dappled and mottled with white, right eye blue in color with a hint of lavender, left eye is a chocolaty brown, powerful and long legs rippling with muscle, larger and powerful lungs meant for running and speed, muscular yet slender, overall atheltic, smaller paws, long tail, charming grin, proud and smooth walk. Personality :In terms of personality, Lostkit is quite unique. As a kitten, he was very closed off towards everyone, including his own family members, and he grew very self-conscious. He was introverted. However, it did not stay that way forever. As Lostkit grew up, he became quite popular among his Clanmates and became very social. As a result, he began to drift away from his siblings and family, especially after he learned of his true heritage. Lostkit was afraid of more lies, so he began to see his Clanmates as family instead. As a result, he's a spectacularly friendly feline, unless his dark side is unlocked by bringing up his difficult family manners. If that happens: run. Friend or foe, he'll make you regret it. :With a mischievous nature and a love for adventure, Lostkit can't be shaken off the path he's selected. It's likely part of the reason he's so popular among his Clanmates, with an itch for fun and getting into no-good. If there's one thing he's always been good at, it's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He has a high drive for discovery, making him adventurous, and very curious. It seems that his curious drive is what most often gets him in trouble. That, and he kind of likes the rush of doing something he's not supposed to. He'll be certain to apologize for it, though! Lostkit is a compassionate individual, towards both his duty, dreams, and close friends. However, with his compassion comes a very opinionated personality: he's right, you're wrong, don't go against him. He won't hesitate to voice up. :Everyone has their demons, but it seems that those of Lostkit are some of the worse. He is his own monster. Lostkit's anger can get so unintentionally intense that he will physically and emotionally abuse the cat before him. Thankfully, most of this is only brought on when he's highly offended, in matters such as when he, he Clan, or his deceitful bloodline is mentioned. Lostkit, as a result, is self-conscious: and it goes far beyond his heterochromatic eyes. The cat is scared of himself, because he has done horrible, horrible things out of his blind anger. Never, ever turn your back on him, despite how nice he can be. One wrong step can cost a cat their life around him. Skills :In terms of battle strength and power, Lostkit fluctuates from situation to situation. As a Medicine cat , his job isn't to fight: it's to save lives. However, when his terrible and blinding anger dawns upon him, his strength and incredible, and his fighting skills are like that of no other. Unfortunately, he's only a fantastic fighter when it comes to his anger. When he's calm or in a basic skirmish, Lostkit's average, although he can come up with a few sneaky moves every here-and-there. However, with his naturally athletic build, Lostkit is a great runner. He's both swift, and can go for long distances for quite some time. It's very useful for him when he has to bolt back to camp for herbs. Unfortunately, with his single-eye-blindness, Lostkit has poor balance, and therefore can't really climb trees. At least not well. He also relies heavily on his hearing to make up for what he lacks in sight, which can come to his advantage in certain circumstances. :However, he is good at manipulating others, especially with his incredible hulk-like anger and high social status. He's a very cunning cat with lots of intelligence, so he can easily turn others against each other. However, he prefers making others work for him by smooth-talking them. After all, he is the 'popular guy'. With how good he is with words, Lostkit can easily hurt others, especially when in a rage. With great power comes great responsibility. :Lostkit's memory is also quite extensive and almost photographic, which is both good and bad. Bad meaning he can hold grudges, good meaning he can use his memory for his medicinal duties. He has always had this strange fascination with local flora and fauna, occasionally taking 'days off' to moderate them and study their migration or even growing patterns. With his memory, he can keep track of sprouting places of herbs throughout the season, and predict where they'll grow come spring. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Lostkit is born to Smokewhisker and Talonfang outside of SoulClan's camp, along with his handful of siblings. The litter is adopted by Talonfang's brother, Creekfrost, and a warrior named Squirreltail, because Talonfang does not want to harm them. Lostkit is the final kitten to be named. :He is not at all eager to open his eyes, while his older littermates are boasting of doing so. Lostkit, instead, squirms closer to his adopted mother with his eyes still closed, preferring sleep because he's fascinated by his own strange dreams. He finds himself entering Violetpetal's dream, but doesn't know she's a real cat, since he hasn't opened his eyes yet. She sees her nearing a murky forest, but doesn't finish the dream because Squirreltail leaves and is replaced by a temporary queen, which causes Lostkit to awake. He squeals in complaint and squirms away, opening a single eye in result. His eye is noted to be strangely dark compared to his littermates. :Lostkit is noted for being self conscious about his darkening eye, which he attempts to hide by keeping the one eye closed. Eventually giving in to curiosity, he speaks with Creekfrost, and learns about inevitable death. Lostkit admits that he has strange dreams about clanmates, which Creekfrost believes may be special. Adulthood : Pedigree Mother: :Talonfang - Living Father: :Smokewhisker - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: :Driftkit - Living :Waterkit - Living Brothers: :Stormkit - Living :Snakekit - Living Uncles: :Creekfrost - Living :Darkstorm - Living Aunt: :Galaxystorm - Living Grandfather: :Venomwhisper - Status unknown Grandmother: :Clearpool - Deceased, residence unknown Great Grandfather: :Emberstorm - Status unknown Great Grandmother: :Featherstar - Status unknown Great Uncle: :Shadowdance - Status unknown Great Aunt: :Flowercloud - Status unknown Relationships Family Creekfrost: :"Well, he pretended to be a good father, at least. I still don't appreciate lies, particularly because I actually felt close with Creekfrost when he stood as my adopted father. As a kitten, I was actually willing to talk to him. Or, you know, more like talk his ears off. But we're still related, so I suppose it's...ok? He always seemed to have this unspoken faith in me, probably because he was the first I talked to about my dreams." :: Talonfang: :"Should I feel disgraced? Ashamed of my tainted bloodline? Enraged that she abandoned my siblings and I? I'm at a loss for words for her. She killed my father." :: Smokewhisker: :"I never met my ''real father, and I can blame my real mother for that. She killed him, but did that make him a good cat? A bad one? Were her actions justified? I'm so sick of all the lies...I'm not even sure if I can trust what my Clanmates say about him. I suppose I'll have to find answers myself, and seek for him within my dreams."'' ::With all of his kithood being somewhat of a lie, Lostcloud isn't certain if he can believe anything he's told about his father. He understands that his death was by the hand of his own mother, but he doesn't know if her actions were justified. If they were, it could make his father a bad cat. If they weren't, well...he just wishes to consult Smokewhisker within his dreams, so he can seek out the truth. Driftkit, Waterkit, Stormkit, & Snakekit: :"I've never talked to my siblings much, and I drifted farther away from them as I aged. With all that went on, all of the lies...StarClan knows if they're even really my littermates. I guess we all got along ok as kittens, sometimes I could feel sparks of rivalry between some of them. But it's not them, it's me. No, really. I was always withdrawn as a kitten, and then I grew up as a sociable and popular independent. Sometimes, fate has different plans for us. Maybe we'll all get closer, maybe not." ::He never interacted with his siblings much, particularly because he was withdrawn from everyone as a kitten, preferring the companionship of his strange dreams. As Lostcloud grew, he drifted farther away from his family, sick of all the lies and confused about who he really was. It seemed that the lines between truth and lies became blurred for Lostcloud, so he avoided his siblings at all cost, in case they were really fake, too. On top of that, he grew very independent, and found himself social and popular among his Clanmates. So, he began to see all of them as family, too. Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Lostcloud.warrior.png|Warrior Lostkit.kit.png|Kit Trivia *He has been given powers by StarClan, to where he can walk in the dreams of others. Because why not. *His warrior (Or MC) name will be Lostcloud. *Lostkit may also will go blind in one eye at some point because of natural complications. Or maybe even due to that horrible accident that makes him an outcast to his Clan. *He will also probably become one of Whisker's major characters, and may take up a mate under strange circumstances. It's debatable. Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Kit Category:SoulClan Cats Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Characters